Vizunah Square (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Objectives * Locate the source of the plague in Kaineng City * Mhenlo must survive * Master Togo must survive * ADDED: Destroy Shiro's construct Rewards Mission Walkthrough Vizunah Square is the first Cooperative Mission of the Factions Campaign on mainland Cantha. The native Canthans, investigating the Afflicted plague, follow Master Togo to meet Brother Mhenlo. Along the way, they are attacked by a swarm of Afflicted. The Tyrians, having followed Mhenlo to Cantha, enter to find Togo and his group under attack. The mission begins with the Canthans starting from Vizunah Square (Local Quarter), getting a head start into the first courtyard area. The Tyrian team begins from Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter). It is important for both teams to group up as soon as possible, while keeping their NPC's alive. You'd better have seme decent healing power to do so! After fighting through a few Afflicted mobs, the two teams of 8 meet up, and a cutscene plays. The mission involves fighting through multiple waves in three areas, with bosses interspersed within the waves. In the near end of the mission, you'll fight a Shiro'ken along with another group of high level Afflicted. Upon completion, the players are introduced to the Envoys: Herald Demrikov, Emissary Heleyne, Messenger Vetaura, Courier Torivos, and Shiro Tagachi. Elite Skill Capture * The Afflicted Ako - Enraged Smash * The Afflicted Huan - Broad Head Arrow * The Afflicted Miju - Ray of Judgment * The Afflicted Thu - Order of Apostasy * The Afflicted Li Yun - Stolen Speed * The Afflicted Kam - Mind Burn * The Afflicted Soon Kim - Shadow Form * The Afflicted Hakaru - Weapon of Quickening Notes * Rangers have great potential within this mission as trappers, and can make enormous difference in the pursuit of the Master's level. Simply have Barbed Trap, Flame Trap, and Dust Trap equipped (Brambles and Viper's Nest should also work well, but it's up to you). Also bring Whirling Defense along in order to avoid attacks and lay down those traps in the heat of battle, and Oath Shot as well, for instantaneous skill recharges. Have a weapon equipped that will allow you extra energy, such as an Illyana's Staff or a Milius' Pillar (+15 energy). A full set of Druid's Armor will also give aid in the energy department. In the mission areas where large amounts of enemies are encountered, run up to any one of the holes they spawn from and lay down your three traps. When the enemies appear out of them, they will get spammed for some harsh damage and conditions. Then, as they are staggering under those initial traps, use Oath Shot on any one of them, and your traps will be instantly recharged. Once you have done this, switch to an energy boosting weapon (using the Weapon Sets quick keys) and lay down another set of traps! Keep in mind that a higher point distribution in Expertise is paramount as it will decrease the exorbitant cost of your traps. If you find that your hole has run out of enemies to jump into your traps, use Whirling Defense and run to any other hole that is still active and start trapping anew. This strategy is enormously effective in the final area where you must face Shiro's Construct, as long as the mob gets grouped up on one of the two bridges. Just wait until they choose another target within your group, then activate Whirling Defense and run into them and use those traps. Shiro's Construct goes down very fast this way too, facilitating an easy victory. * Two groups will be meeting, it is best if parties consist of players and not henchmen. If there is no party joining from the other quarter, a team with nothing but henchmen will be met. * The immense number of enemies (and thusly corpses) means that this mission is a paradise for necromancers, especially Minion Masters. One minion master on each team means that you have a veritable ARMY of undead to help out. Just be wary about using Blood of the Master if there is more than one minion master in the mission, because the skill not only heals your undead, it heals all of your allies' undead minions as well. The resulting massive health sacrifice can easily kill an unprepared necromancer. * Using Edge of Extinction is a double-edged sword, as ANY ally that dies will cause damage to both teams. Consider Rupture Soul to disable the EoE in tense situations. Also consider bringing Dwayna's Sorrow, as it will counter some of the damage inflicted by EoE if you bring it. Make sure you tell the other group that you have EoE so they can be ready for it. And be extra careful not to cast EoE before the fight, as there are NPC civilians who are scripted to die in at least one of the fights, and their deaths will trigger EoE. (Note: The NPCs' deaths used to automatically kill both teams, but EoE now only affects people with less than 90% health. It is still inadvisable to use EoE before battle, but it will have no effect if all players are at full health.) * Much of the fighting (in fact, almost all of it) is done with the characters in one particular area - consider bringing in the following: ** Wells ** Wards ** Shouts ** Spirits that help the party more than the opponents (ie, Fertile Season might not be a good choice) ** Area hexes/spells/attacks *If you will be bringing henchmen and are starting from the local quarter know that if your party is standing its ground while the Tyrian party approaches, the henchmen will be drawn to the moving party and might leave you to run to them. To stop this from happening: **With the exception of the beginning, always stay close to Master Togo and Mhenlo **In the beginning, allow Master Togo a head start to the center of the square. **Engage the enemies closest to your entrance. **After the first wave, join Master Togo. *Because this mission can be rather frustrating if the paired group is weak, it is wise to overcompensate for potential disasters. **Get to level 20 before attempting the mission. Bukdek Byway and Wajjun Bazaar offer numerous small quests to gain experience. **Bring a Resurrection power. There are quite a few bosses, so Resurrection Signet is a perfectly good choice. *For elite skill hunters, it is best that they consider the alternate locations of the Afflicted bosses. The mission can get very hectic, and with only 4 spawn points for 8 professions, there is only a 50% chance that the boss desired for capture will appear. Alternatively, occupying 1 or 2 skill slots on your skill bar with the Signet of Capture may lower your effectiveness and endanger the mission. There are multiple Afflicted bosses for each profession with the same elite skills appearing in and around Kaineng City. *If any Canthan Peasant dies, a lvl 20 Afflicted spawns from it (the same profession with the peasant)) Glitches *Gaining Access to Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) as Tyrian Born Character. You must complete both Minister Cho's Estate and Zen Daijun Missions, then join a team doing the last part of Mayhem in the Marketplace (Note, it appears that for this to work for tyrian chars, the team leader must have the Mayhem quest). You will be teleported in with the team into local. *Gaining Access to Vizunah Square (Foreign) as Canthan Born Character. You must complete Nahpui Quarter (Mission). After that simply run yourself to the entrance of the Foreign Gate. It will be open. *Mhenlo and Togo sometimes get stuck in bridges, stairs or floors. Since you cannot proceed without them, you cannot complete the mission. The only remedy appears to be to restart. *Henchmen coming from Tyrian side, along with Mhenlo will continuously try to run ahead and join the battle with the Canthan team. This is more of an issue when there is a Tyrian team with only 1-3 players on it. To avert disaster (death of either team will bring a premature end to both teams missions) the Tyrian team will have to call targets repeatedly should the henchmen run ahead. It is not advisable to try and run past the Am Fah as this will confuse the henchmen and Mhenlo. *Henchmen on the Canthan side will try and go to the Tyria side as soon as they are in radar range. This is because henchmen will always follow a moving party member as opposed to a standing party member. The henchmen seem to consider both sides to be one party and will start running back and forth between the two. To circumvent this, the Tyrian side could split into two sub-groups, one to fight the Am Fah (with Mhenlo supporting) and one to help the Canthan party deal with the loss of henchmen. *Sometimes the main gate will not open at all and so far the only remedy is a restart. *Sometimes death would be counted after the cut-scene. This might prevent people from getting the survivor title. (NOTE: This is most likely because Minion Masters are used in most mission attempts here, and when you die in the cutscene death isn't counted against you the minions become hostile and will continue to kill your party members throughout the cutscene) NOTE:This bug have been fixed by an update... Additional Notes *The players will be taken to Dragon's Throat (Location) at the completion of this mission. Category:Factions missions Category:Bugs